clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Erika Callery-Aiken
Erika Ikeda, was one of the main sims within the Cats and Dogs series and is Connor's wife who she has known since childhood. She lived in Brindleton Bay with her husband Connor, their second daughter Sage and their dog Ziggy until her death. Description Erika has brown eyes. She has had long red hair for most of her life, but after having 2 kids , she cut it into a bob. She has an oval shaped face, straight nose, and normal sized lips. Erika also has an extremely curvy body. She is known to overdress for every occasion, especially for parties. She is also a bit of a con-artist, as can be seen by the fact she is so high on the music career ladder despite being terrible at every instrument. However, ever since Erika was a child, she has always been a friendly, sweet, caring person and always looked out for those around her. This was shown when she found Connor's cousin, Abel in the forest and when she was around Connor when they were just friends at the time. As a teenager, Erika was very positive and liked to dress her age, not going over the top. Erika has always been a very down-to-earth woman but had a brief moment as a teen when she seemed jealous that Connor was dating other girls, and not her. It has been said that Erika is the one who changed Connor for the better as after dating her, he knew she was his soulmate and he didn't want to "play the field" anymore. Erika has also shown to be a caring, loving mother, wife and friend. Toddlerhood, and Conspiracy Theories. Nothing is known about Erika's time as a toddler, but we imagine Erika was quite a privileged toddler and had her red hair since she had red hair when she was a child. Many believe that Erika is six years older than her half-younger siblings, Simon Burnett, and Jane Burnett. Childhood Fun Erika is first seen in Dream House episode 43, although she is not actually in the series until years later. Erika met Connor at school and they quickly became best friends. Erika often came to hang out with Connor at his house. Connor even spent Christmas at Erika's house! At school one day, Connor and Erika pulled a prank! Teen Days Erika aged up into a teenager a day after Connor. Erika and Connor's friendship grew. There was romantic tension even though Connor pursued other sims and even had twin daughters. In the meantime, Erika started to become good friends with Abel Villareal. Erika often texted Connor about all the new girlfriends he was getting each day and seemed upset about it. Abel also showed to have a bit of a crush on Erika even though he knew Connor liked her, but Erika never showed any interest in Abel as she really liked Connor. Connor and Erika went on their first date and had their first kiss, even though Connor still had other girlfriends and didn't actually start officially dating until they were both adults. Adulthood Connor broke up with all his girlfriends to be with Erika and knew she was the only one he wanted to be with. Eventually, Erika began to date Connor after he started to settle down and their relationship turned very serious. Connor invited Erika round again, giving her a chance to get to know the family better and it appeared that Erika was getting along well with Connor's parents, especially Salma. Connor wanted to spend more time with Erika and properly introduced her to his daughters Amelia and Blanca. Deciding to move on with his life, Connor decided to take Erika away to Granite Falls on vacation. Connor proposed to Erika. Erika apparently married Connor sometime between episode 26 of In the Suburbs and the final episode of Teen Runaway as revealed at their engagement party. Connor then moved into Erika's house in Brindleton Bay. Clare used MCC to remove the fact that Connor and Erika had married and back to the engaged stage. However, to do this, Connor had to propose to Erika again. The two of them tried to elope a couple of times, especially during their date. Connor and Erika eloped again at Ciara and Anthony's house and Erika seemed to be pregnant. Erika's abdomen was big, revealing she is carrying Connor's child. Connor and Erika's child was born off-screen and was revealed to be a girl. Connor and Erika had a vow renewal at his parent's house after James and Salma renewed their vows, the day before Salma died. Erika and Connor tried for another baby a couple of weeks before Christmas and were successful. However, Erika had trouble with the pregnancy as she was always peeing herself and was hungry a lot. Their son Sebastian was born during a blizzard, two weeks before Christmas. Connor and Erika decided to try for their third baby on Sebastian's birthday and were successful. Erika also decided to cut her hair into a bob as she was getting older. Erika gave birth to her and Connor's third child, but it was never revealed what gender the baby was. However, the baby was revealed to be a girl. During Sage's first (toddler) birthday, Erika and Connor both found out they were going to be grandparents of Blanca Black's child, who was revealed later on to be a boy named Raylan Black. Erika and the family also moved house during the summertime, the following year. Erika gained fame as a Newcomer celebrity after she performed during her work time. Since Sumner wanted to be a celebrity so badly, she took advantage of her mother and spent time with Erika to try and gain fame herself. Erika didn't seem to really care about being famous but didn't dislike it either. Erika was seen on a date with Connor when Charlie Rose went for a meal with her son Chase and Connor and Erika got quite flirty with each other. Connor was seen possibly suggesting having another child, which Erika seemed to have agreed on. In episode 39 of Cats & Dogs, Connor and Erika agreed to get Sage a cat if her grades improved, which did happen and Connor went with Sage and Abel to Holly Spicer's house - since Abel knew Holly had lots of cats - and Connor brought a cat named Princess for Sage. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Erika aged up into an elder with her husband Connor in episode 41 of cats & dogs, during the summertime. Erika's clothing changed to look older and she changed her hairstyle slightly to look a more her age. Erika died in episode 42 of Cats & Dogs after spending time with her kids Summer, Sebastian and Sage and after seeing Airi, Macy and Akira again the day before. Traits Big Happy Family Aspiration Erika has had the Big Happy Family aspiration ever since she was a teenager. She realised since she was 13 that all she wanted in her life was a happy marriage and lots of kids. After Erika started dating Connor, he realised he wanted the same life goals as her so they could have a family together. Aspiration_TS4_Big_Happy_Family.png Trivia *Erika was a child in episode 43 of Dream House, walking by, but wasn't actually part of the series until years later, when she became part of the In the Suburbs series. *Even though Erika aged up into a teen after Connor, she became a young adult before him. *Clare has described Erika as a "mini Salma". *Erika was the only girlfriend to Connor that he took things really slow with and he actually went on dates with. *She is an instrumental wonder at Limelight, referring to her being a musician. *Erika and her family had a roommate called Roger Burnett, who is the father of Fatima's twin son's. *Clare planned for Erika to be with Connor since they were children. She also thought they would be together since they were teens, but they didn't actually start dating until they were both young adults. *Clare has also said that Erika and Connor's relationship is a "mini Jalma". *Erika apparently married Connor off-screen as revealed in the final episode of Teen Runaway and then moved into her house with her. *Clare used MCC to remove their married status and changed it back to engage. *Cerika got married again in episode 25 of cats and dogs *Erika is level 9 of the music career, despite not having any musical ability. *Erika aged up to an adult before Connor, but Clare aged her down to a young adult so they are the same age and Connor is technically a day older than Erika. *Erika's last name changed (like every other sim who has married) to Callery-Aiken after she married Connor off-screen. Clare changed them back to engage, which caused Erika's name to go back to Erika Ikeda, but it changed back to Erika Callery-Aiken when she and Connor got married through eloping in the Cats & Dogs episode 25. *She was revealed to be pregnant in episode 23 of Broken Dream. *In episode 29 of In the Suburbs, Clare decided to leave Connor and Erika as married and thought they should renew their vows sometime in the future. * In episode 29 of In the Suburbs, Clare stated that she thinks that Erika looks a bit like Meghan Markle, Duchess of Sussex. *Erika is the first and probably will be the only sim, to have twin stepdaughters. *Erika and Connor live in Brindleton Bay - the same town as the Fisher family - previously in Erika's childhood home with their daughter Summer and son Sebastian, now in a new house within the neighbourhood. *Connor and Erika had a vow renewal at his parent's house after James and Salma renewed their vows, the day before Salma died, in episode 31. *Her brother and sister, Simon and Jane Burnett, were babies when Erika was a teenager even though the sisters are the same age now. Simon is also known for his cat ears hairstyle. *Simon and Jane are Erika's half-siblings. *Nothing is known about Erika's dad since MCC has just her mother listed as Erika's only parent. *Erika was camping during Abel’s escape from his family and helped him through it. *Erika is a part of the Cats and Dogs series. *Erika is Japanese. *Erika's maiden name was Ikeda. *Clare described Erika as the most curviest sim in the game, even beating Salma in that category. *Erika's elder hairstyle is the same one her sister-in-law, Charlie Rose has at the same age. *Erika died off-screen during episode 60 of In the City, but Clare revived her after to give her a proper send off. *She died in her sleep. Gallery Cerikasimscreens_22.png|@simscreenies_22 Erikaclarebearss.png|@clarebearss Erikaclare.glossier.png|@clare.glossier Cerika_Dancing.png|@simscreenies_22 References Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Spouses Category:Elders Category:Female Category:Brindleton Bay Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Dead Characters Category:Gaming Category:Brunette Category:Dyed hair Category:Brunette Category:Green eyes Category:Parent Category:Mum Category:Grandmother Category:Sister Category:Famous Sims